


Mercy Killing

by JaneDavitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilery for 1.24, season one finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy Killing

"Call him. Today."

Laura smiles. "Yes, ma'am."

As final words go, they're ones she likes to hear, even if she knows how…empty Laura's obedience is, how shallow.

She watches Laura walk away, noting the way the sunlight finds color in the sleek fall of hair, the graceful swing of Laura's body.

Laura's going to her death smiling, anticipating that call, the subtle flirtation to follow.

Some might see that as a kindness.

Or not.

So much is going to be lost with a twist of the wrist, the turn of a key.

Now, there'll be a little bit more.


End file.
